And We Kissed
by Giselle Pink
Summary: Because real Mary-Sues just won't DIE. For XxDarknessInsideMexX's MarySueGary contest. FLAMES ARE REQUIRED! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

Amulet Rosette Everglade Queen Marietta Lily Rosette Rose Rosy P.O.V

Why, hello, my name is Amulet Rosette Everglade Queen Marietta Lily Rosette Rose Rosy, but you can call me Amu. I'm the only Goth/emo daughter of Persephone.

People say that I'm to Goth to be the daughter of Persephone, but I'm just being me. Because it's obvious I'm the only true Goth in existence.

I have long shiny purple/blond natural hair that goes down to my hips, my eyes are a light pink that look like pink flowers inside of slightly darker pink perfectly round pools, I'm wearing a hot pink T-shirt and a flowery pink skirt that was floating around me like petals in the wind. But don't let that fool you, because my black combat boots that looked weird on most people when they wore skirts, but looked great on me because I'm a true gothic.

So, I was walking out of the Persephone cabin, singing in my truly beautiful voice some random emo song, but it didn't matter what I did, because I was a perfect Goth daughter of Persephone.

I was walking around camp, just waving to my many fans. Blowing a kiss here and there, while to ones in the direction of the kiss fainted and went into a coma from seeing too much beauty at once and they would stay in said coma for five to six months. Seven if they were lucky.

"We love you Amu!" The entire camp called,

"Oh Amu, how do you get so pretty, my lovely?" Mr. D asked,

"Sign my forehead!" a lesser being begged.

So then I walked up to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door. I went inside after the door opened by magic because I'm also a vampire. Nico was inside, I said,

"Hi Nico," in my beautiful, happy, sullen, gothic, beautiful voice,

"Oh, um, hi," Nico said, such a lady killer he is. I would have fainted if I wasn't even more perfect.

"So, Nico, want to kiss?" I asked in my beautiful, happy, sullen, gothic, beautiful voice,

"Sure, Amu"

And so we kissed.

AWWWWWWW!

_The End_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

Amulet Rosette Everglade Queen Marietta Lily Rosette Rose Rosy P.O.V

Oh my gods! A sequel!

So anyway, it's me again, Amulet Rosette Everglade Queen Marietta Lily Rosette Rose Rosy.

Remember, the perfect Goth daughter of Persephone?

Yeah, that's right you unworthy urchin, me. Nico's girlfriend, well not anymore. Here's how we broke up, after a while Nico started acting like a total jerk. Do you want to hear our conversation earlier? Of course you do, I control all, including your feelings.

"Hello Amu!"

"Yes, Nico?" I said all sullen and shy like,

"You look pretty today!" Nico ran his fingers through his gorgeous black hair,

"Oh my gods, you're cheating on me aren't you?"

"No, I love you and only you!" Nico said,

"That is it! We're over!" I say, and I storm off, I'm ten feet away when I hear Nico say,

"Well, I'm going to just go and jump off a cliff now."

I smile. Another day well done.

So anyway, today I was wearing a sparkly pink tank top and white shorts. With black combat boots that show you I'm a true gothic.

And then, before I knew it, as I was crying tears of flowers, I walked into a cute guy.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello." Leo said, and don't ask me how I know his name. Remember, I'm a magical illegal unicorn in human form. Doesn't matter, I'm emo, remember?

Wait, there's a difference between Goth and emo?

Well, I'm too awesome to care.

"Leo, right?" I asked in my pretty, gothic, depressed and happy voice.

"Uh, yeah, but I don't know how you knew that…" he said, shrugging.

"So, want to kiss?" I asked in a squeaky yet beautiful voice,

"Since you're perfect and out of my league, so sure."

And so we kissed.

And after awhile, Nico's broken body was finally found on the bottom of the lake. Of course, nobody blamed me, because I was the perfect Goth daughter of Persephone.

_The End_

**(AN section)**

**Please flame? And thanks for the reviews you've given me already, you awesome people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJatO.**

Amulet Rosette Everglade Queen Marietta Lily Rosette Rose Rosy P.O.V

So yeah, it's me, Amulet Rosette Everglade Queen Marietta Lily Rosette Rose Rosy again. I love you filthy ugly urchins!

But today we're meeting Aqua Starlight Lavender Ruby Sapphire Diamond Oceana Pearl Luna, my best friend, the daughter of Poseidon. Don't ask why she wasn't up until the story until now, because she's just appearing out of nowhere!

Anyway, she has sparkly black hair with a natural blue tint and glowing sea green eyes that look like they have waves moving inside them! Today she was wearing a sparkly blue dress and blue high heels. She's not gothic, but she's still awesome.

Today, I was wearing a sparkly pink shirt and pink skinny jeans, which showed off my perfect body. Also, of course, my black combat boots that showed I was a true gothic.

So, we were standing in front of a giant mirror. For no reason, we were putting on makeup, lots of makeup. Not that we needed it.

At first, we put on enough eyeliner to date a raccoon.

"Oh my gosh Amu! We look, like, totally awesome!" Aqua said,

And then we put bright apple red blush in perfect circles on our already rosy cheeks.

"Like, wow," I said, "We look even prettier, if that's possible!"

And then we caked on- I mean applied- seven layers of mascara on our thickly framed black lashes.

"Oh, you look so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Not as pretty as you!"

"Let's kiss our reflections!"

"Sure!" Aqua said.

And then we kissed our reflections, stamping our perfect faces on the mirror with our makeup, looking like we had painted a perfect picture of two perfect girls on the mirror.

**OK, that was the last chapter, and thanks to ****silverstarrykitten for Aqua, who inspired this chapter! Yay! Please flame!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own PJATO, yeah.**

Aqua Starlight Lavender Ruby Sapphire Diamond Oceana Pearl Luna P.O.V

You know my friend Amu? Yeah, her, I hate that whiney female dog. I mean really, she's a shame to personality lacking Mary-Sues everywhere!

You know how I'm her supposed partner in crime? Yeah, well I dye my hair this color, wear these freaky painful contacts and I have to wear these torture device shoes so I can get close to her. And you know, I'm not even a daughter of Poseidon, I'm just an unsociable Fanfiction writer and a fangirl of Nico who snuck in the camp on the back of some random demigod I gave thirty drachmas to.

Geez, I'm going to kill her today, literally.

I got out my knife and shined it with poison to Mary-Sues, that's right, prune juice. I fluffed my hair in the mirror (sorry it's become a habit) and skipped out of the cave I dug out under the Poseidon cabin, so it appeared to that brainless female dog that I was coming out of the front door of the Poseidon cabin.

I eventually caught up to Amu and talked to her a bit.

"Hi Amu, you're skin is amazingly pale today!" I said, smiling widely, I was going to since it took two freaking hours to get my teeth this creepy white.

"I Know, Aqua- AND WAIT WHY ARE YOU HOLDING KNIFE COVERED IN-"

I stabbed her in the stomach and as she died her hair turned brown and shortened a good two feet, her eyes browner, her skin a natural shade of skin and she stopped glowing pink. To be honest, she looked better that way. And, as everybody knew, Mary-Sues are reborn into somebody half as annoying every time they die. It would only take seven rebirths to make Amu normal, ten more to make her mildly cool.

"Finally!" Nico said, even though he was supposed to be dead two chapters ago. Yup, I'm so cool I just broke forth wall. WINNING!

"The witch is dead!" Lou Ellen screamed, "Now Nico is all mine!"

"Huh?" Nico asked.

"I-I-I mean as a friend!" She said, nice save Lou Ellen.

"Oh, good."

"Wait a minute!" Leo said, "You, girl who killed her, Aqua right?"

"No, my real name is Sara…"

"Aren't you a Mary-Sue too?"

"No! I'm a shut in a Fanfiction writer. That reminds me, my favorite story got updated today! TALLY-HO!"

"She's weird." Nico said.

"I liked her." Lou Ellen sighed.

"I think she stole a lock of my hair…" Leo said, running his fingers through his hair.

**Yeah, you now that last chapter was the last chapter? Well it wasn't since I came up with this… Yeah… Flame, so I can win yah! I'm not sure if Aqua-I-mean-Sara isn't a Mary-Sue or if she one that denies she is… YOU CAN CHOOSE!**


End file.
